


Cold Hands Warm Heart

by Supersoda



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, RvB Fluff Week, SUPER DUPER SHORT, im trash for not posting this sooner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>snuggles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> anon: for the fluff prompt thing: tuckington cuddles (u can decide the context) but one of them has rlly cold feet or hands and keeps putting them on the other person. thanku

“Jesus Christ I think you have the longest bed routine in history,” Wash smiled shaking his head before moving from flossing to brushing his teeth.  
“Get. Your. Ass. In. Here.” Tucker called from their bed. Wash stuck his head out of their bathroom.  
“Just because you’re allowing yourself to get cavities doesn’t mean I have too.” foam began to dribble down his chin.  
“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Wash cleaned up and jumped into bed next to Tucker.  
“About damn time.” Wash snuggled close to Tucker earning another shriek from him.  
“Dude your hands are freezing.” Wash pressed his feet to Tucker’s calves “Damn it Wash!” Tucker tried to move away but Wash just tightened his hold.  
“You know what they say ‘Cold hands, warm heart’” Tucker continued his struggle to no avail.  
“I don’t care what they say. Do not touch me with those icy extremities.” Wash just smiled.

* * *

The next morning in the mess hall Carolina made a comment about hearing high pitch screams from across the compound. Wash just snickered.


End file.
